


Murusia

by Giraffvinu



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, Slice of Life, Suomi | Finnish, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, kotisöpöstelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 08:18:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu
Summary: Vielä neljän vuoden yhteiselonkin jälkeen pelkkä Keithin ääni sai Shiron hyvällä tavalla solmulle.





	Murusia

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Crumbles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13383951) by [Giraffvinu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giraffvinu/pseuds/Giraffvinu)



> Ayun kanssa poristessa tuli eilen mieleen, että (tuota joulukalenteriyritelmääni ja siitä hajotettuja ficlettejä lukuun ottamatta) tuommoisia lyhkäisempiä ficlettejä on ollut tautisen vaikea kirjoittaa viime aikoina. Kaikki tekstini ovat tuntuneet paisuvan vähintään yli 1k-sanaisiksi, yleensä pidemmiksi. Niinpä halusin palata aikoihin, kun olin vielä ficlettihaasteessa ja sanamäärärajoitus oli 500 (joka on tavallaan oman pääni sisäinen ficin ja ficletin raja). Tässä tulos. Inspiraatiota haettu myös [tästä postauksesta](https://giraffvinu.tumblr.com/post/169613415421/sheith-is-acceptable-sheith-is-eating-cookies).
> 
> Sijoittuu joko sarjan jälkeiseen aikaan tai sitten kyseessä on AU, jossa pysytään tiukasti Maan pinnalla. Luultavasti jälkimmäinen.
> 
> Kiitos niin piparintuoksu- kuin housunkauluskeskusteluista rimpsille <3 ja (jälleen kerran) oivasta betauksesta sieerralle <3 Wingakin auttoi <3
> 
>  
> 
> Hox! En omista Voltron-maailmaa enkä sen hahmoja, annetaan niistä kunnia sille jolle kunnia kuuluu! En tienaa tällä mitään, joten eipäs hätäillä!

Päivä oli ollut paskamainen ja liian pitkä. Shiro työnsi oven takanaan lukkoon ja huokaisi laskiessaan salkkunsa kenkätelinettä vasten. Vasta kuoriuduttuaan päällystakistaan hän oivalsi, että tavallisesta poiketen ilmassa leijui vahvana kardemumman ja neilikan tuoksu.

"Keith?"

"Täällä."

Shiron rinnassa läikähti. Vielä neljän vuoden yhteiselonkin jälkeen pelkkä Keithin ääni sai hänet hyvällä tavalla solmulle. Hän asteli keittiöön ja suuntasi kulkunsa työtason ääressä seisovan Keithin taakse, kietoi kätensä tämän ympärille. Keith oli sitonut lanteilleen kulahtaneen, barista-ajoiltaan peräisin olevan esiliinan.

"Hei, kulta. Haistoin piparit jo ulko-ovelle."

"Ajoitus meni sitten oikein."

Keith kuulosti tyytyväiseltä. Hän käänsi päätään niin, että yletti suukottamaan Shiron leukaperää. Shiro naurahti ja liimaantui vieläkin lähemmäs painaen leukansa Keithin päälaelle. Hänen sormensa lämpenivät nopeasti tämän kylkiä vasten.

"Sain järjestettyä loman", Shiro sanoi hetken kuluttua, kun Keith oli onnistuneesti pölyttänyt piparit tomusokerilla haluamansa näköisiksi.

"Koko viikoksi?" Keith kysyi tyytyväisen yllättyneenä.

"Kahdeksi."

Shiro hymyili. Hän heijasi heidän vartaloitaan muutaman kerran edestakaisin, kunnes painoi lopulta suukon Keithin tummiin hiuksiin.

"No, jopas..." Keith naurahti. Hän laski siivilän kulhoon ja kääntyi Shiron käsivarsien lomassa ympäri. Hän pujotti sormensa Shiron niskahiuksiin ja kurotti suutelemaan tämän huulia. Mutta jo muutamaa hetkeä myöhemmin hän työnsi Shiron kauemmas ja ojensi tälle piparilautasen.

"Sohvalle."

"Oitis", Shiro naurahti ja kääntyi kannoillaan. Hänen ei tarvinnut muistuttaa Keithiä, että tämä kaataisi täysmaitoa rasvattoman sijaan.

Keithkään ei viivytellyt. Shiro ennätti haukata piparista yhden ainoan kerran, ennen kuin pöydälle hänen eteensä ilmaantui korkea lasillinen täynnä kylmää maitoa. Hän siemaisi välittömästi lasin reunalta. Keith odotti hetken, istui sitten Shiron syliin hajareisin ja hymyili leveästi.

"Mitä?" Shiro kysyi työntäen loputkin piparista suuhunsa. Murusia varisi hänen kauluspaitansa avattujen nappien lomitse.

"Sulla on maitoparta", Keith ilmoitti ja kumartui nuolaisemaan Shiron ylähuulta.

Kuuma kieli liukui Shiron huulirajaa suupielestä suupieleen. Shiro värähti kauttaaltaan. Hän olisi napannut Keithin kielen omallaan, ellei hänen suunsa olisi juuri ollut puolillaan piparia. Keith vetäytyi taemmas ja kuivasi Shiron huulet peukalollaan. Sitä Shiron oli sentään pakko maistaa ja hän näykkäsi kevyesti sormenpäätä, ennen kuin kiersi sen kertaalleen kielellään. Keith hymyili vinosti ja veti alahuulensa hampaidensa väliin.

"Taisit murustella."

Shiro kohotti kulmiaan. Hän lipaisi huuliltaan Keithin makua ja vilkaisi paitaansa.

"Toivotonta. Pakko ottaa paita pois", Keith totesi pudistaen päätään. "Anna kun autan."

Shiro levitti kätensä ja hymyili niin leveästi, että Keith pian pyörittelisi silmiään. Mutta Keith pyörittelikin ainoastaan paidan napit auki ja nyki sen helmat pois housunkauluksen alta. Hän liu'utti kämmeniään Shiron leveää rintaa aina olkapäille asti syrtäten kangasta syrjään. Hän painoi suukon solisluulle, sitten olkapäälle, ja lopulta työnsi paidan kokonaan alas Shiron käsivarsille.

"Muruset lakaistu?" Shiro kysyi keinotellen kätensä vapaiksi paidan kahleista.

"Jep", Keith vahvisti hamuten huulillaan Shiron kaulaa.

"Tänne jäi vielä jokunen", Shiro huomautti ja työnsi sormensa Keithin t-paidan helman alle tunteakseen kuuman, paljaan ihon kämmenillään. "Tämäkin pitää ottaa pois."

Keith irrotti huulensa Shiron iholta ja kohotti kätensä ylös. Shiro riisui paidan hänen päältään ja kurotti sitten painamaan suukon keskelle Keithin rintaa. Keith haroi sormillaan Shiron otsatukan pois tieltä nähdäkseen paremmin. Toisella kädellään hän tarttui Shiron sormiin ja toi ne huulilleen.

Shiro laski korvansa Keithin rinnalle kuunnellakseen tämän sydämenlyöntejä. Ei ollut kiire mihinkään, heillä oli kokonainen loma edessään.


End file.
